A Surprising Old Friend
by Sliver-Dragon-With-Black
Summary: ((not finished but plz go ahead and read and tell me what you think...))A little bit of a mix of all seasons. couples : BuffySpike, WillowOz, XanderAnya, GilesJenny, and Dawn is single. It starts out with one of Spike's old friends stopping by...and then


"William...yo moron! WAKE UP!" yelled a familiar voice. Spike was getting pushed around and shaken...he wouldn't wake up no matter what!   
  
"Go to hell Angela..." murmured Spike while rolling over. Then he froze and his eyes popped open. "Angela?!" He jumped up out of his bed with a rush.   
  
"About damn time you woke up..." moaned Angela while lying down on his bed.   
  
"Why on this bloody earth are you here?!"   
  
"Damn...that's a nice hello." She sat up and then looked down at the ground.   
  
"William...whatever happened to you? One day it was me and you...and then all of a sudden you were just gone." She continued to stare at the ground.   
  
"H-how are you...here?" asked Spike dumb founded.  
  
Angela rolled her eyes and looked back at him.   
  
"Gee William I don't know...over 100 years have gone by and I'm still as young as you remember...hmmm...what does that usually mean?" asked Angela being a bit smart-alecky.   
  
Spike shock is head and sat down beside her.   
  
"I'm sorry...it's just been so long. It took me by a bit of surprise." he said with that comforting grin.   
  
Angela raised an eyebrow and then sighed uncomfortably.   
  
"I can't believe you...it's disgusting..." she whispered while standing up and walking away from him.  
  
"You noticed the soul?" whispered Spike.  
  
"And you're fucking the Slayer..."   
  
"How...did...you know that?" he looked at her confused and covered in fear.   
  
"Simple William...I can smell her on you..." she walked over to him and slid her hand along his chest.   
  
"I can since you so called `love' for her..." she looked into his eyes. Her crystal blue eyes sent chills up his back. "I can taste it in the air..."   
  
Angela had blonde hair with deep crimson tips. She wore a short black leather top and a short black leather skirt. She had a pair of Black leather boots on...the ones that go all the way up to your knees.   
  
Her crystal blue eyes gave anyone and anything chills if they looked deeply into them. She had always been like that. She had always messed with the magic's. She was more powerful than Willow.   
  
She had black lipstick and black eye shadow and black fingernail polish on. Angela's voice was hypnotizing when she wanted it to be. Same thing with her eyes.   
  
"Why don't you want me to know this?" she whispered while looking deeper into his eyes.   
  
"I...I don't know..." he whispered back as if being hypnotized.   
  
"Yes...you do know..." She whispered.  
  
"Um...because I-" he got cut off with a huge bang on his door. Buffy had kicked it in.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?!" asked Buffy who had been watching for a while now.   
  
Buffy couldn't be blamed for being pissed.   
  
Angela had her hand on his leg and on his chest and they were pretty close together.   
  
They looked as if they were going to kiss...but Angela couldn't do anything like that to her William.   
  
"Chill out, Slayer" murmured Angela while standing up. "I was just visiting an old friend..." she walked past Buffy.   
  
Buffy sensed no fear from Angela...none. Angela smirked as Buffy looked a little confusedly at Angela and then she walked out of the crypt.   
  
"Buffy..." whispered Spike a little startled.   
  
Buffy was looking oddly at the floor. She snapped out of her confused glare and looked over at Spike. She could tell her wasn't doing anything with that girl. She walked over and sat down beside him.  
  
"Who was she?" Asked Buffy still slightly confused.   
  
"A really...really old friend..." whispered Spike looking out the open door.   
  
"I've got that part...how old? Back from you're slayer killing day's? Back from just your normal killing days? Back from when you were still human?"   
  
"The last one..." whispered Spike.   
  
"She was my only friend back then...she was always there to help me with anything. She was the problem solver back then. For anyone and anything...I can't remember how many times she comforted me when someone hurt me because of my damned bloody poetry..."   
  
Spike paused...as if he remembered something...something he didn't quite want to remember.   
  
"Spike?" whispered Buffy.  
  
"...She loved me..." whispered Spike while standing up. He chuckled. "That's just bloody sad..." he punched the wall. Buffy jumped.   
  
"It took me over 100 bloody years to figure out why was always helping ME!" he glanced at the door.   
  
It was now shut...he slowly walked over to it and opened it. It had been shut tightly. He looked around outside and kneeled down to touch the footprints.   
  
It had been raining the past few nights.   
  
The footprints were fresh. She had been listening to that whole thing.   
  
Typical vampire... thought Spike while smirking. He stood up and Buffy was standing there.   
  
"You two should catch up...I'm down with slaying tonight...I'll just go hang out with Dawn." Buffy said while smiling sweetly.   
  
"Are you sure? It's only-"   
  
"Spike! You'd let me go catch up with my old friends...so I'm trying not to be a jealous girlfriend." Spike chuckled and kissed her lips softly and tenderly.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then..." Spike replied and then quickly ran off after Angela.   
  
((NOT FINISHED!!)) 


End file.
